A Reaper's Spectacles
by Seriious Pumpkiin
Summary: [Yandere!Will] Ever since he met you, William knew you had to be his and will do anything to have you.


_A Reaper's Spectacles: [Yandere!Will] Ever since he met you, William knew you had to be his and will do anything to have you. [one-shot]_

**Hey! Here with a Kuroshitsuji fanfic! I sort of wrote this on a whim so don't expect top quality awesomeness. Because you won't find any. Tell me how my first yandere went!**

* * *

She smiled, a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, and nodded excitedly. "Thank you so much! I've only just earned my spectacles and I'm a little nervous."

William studied her with an overwhelming interest, inspecting her like one might inspect their food. It had been three days since he'd met Sutcliff's student and he couldn't get her out of his damned mind. She looked at everything with an almost innocent curiosity, naive enough to believe the words of anyone that she deemed trustworthy, which included most of the people she met. Normally a person like her would never had caught his attention this way but there was something different about her. Something she hid deep inside her soul.

"Of course, it was no trouble," he said simply. "Is that all you needed?"

She frowned, thinking. Even with a troubled expression colouring her face her beauty was beyond comparable. Her heart-shaped face was framed by short brown hair and her chartreuse eyes hid behind simple black glasses. She was slightly shorter than him and had a figure worthy of being envied by all.

"I think that's all... I promise to try not to bother you any more so don't worry about me!" she announced determinedly and grinned at him.

William frowned but then smirked. "Okay."

_It's not me who should be worried._

* * *

"William! Hey, Will? Sorry I'm late, I was talking with Grell and forgot," she looked around the building anxiously. "Will? You're still here, right?"

William struggled to control himself. Sutcliff was getting in the way. He always had. Ever since their first assignment together he'd gotten in the way. He heard her sigh and leave, thinking he'd already left. He stayed in his hiding place, fists clenched. Sutcliff couldn't stop him from having her. No one could.

* * *

Again they were in a similar situation.

"William! I'm sorry I was late again. I seriously need to pay attention to the time. It was Grell again. He was going to meet me before I came here but he never came," rejection stained her voice.

William smiled. Stepping out from where he was hiding, he waved to her. Completely out of character but she seemed to not notice. "You're just in time. I have something to show you."

Curiosity took over her and she followed William into the darkness.

It felt as if they were in a maze. A confusing web of corridors and doors greeted them as they walked further into the building's depths. It was the type of place where if you didn't know exactly where you were going, you would never be able to find your way. She looked around with anxious curiosity.

"Where are we going, Will?" she asked. "What are you going to show me?"

"It's a surprise," he said, leading her through the maze.

Finally they reached their destination. A locked door labelled: _Private. Authorized Access Only. _She stared at this door silently as William unlocked it.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here? I'm not exactly 'authorized access'," she commented.

"I authorized you," William said, pushing her into the room.

She let out a startled shriek, stumbling onto her knees. She quickly reached out, searching for her glasses after they fell off her face.

"What was that for?" she asked, annoyed. "That hurt."

Her hand touched a puddle. She recoiled from it immediately and crawled backwards.

"Will?"

Light flooded the room and she felt hands putting her glasses on her for her. She screamed. The shocked face of Grell Sutcliff stared at her, a puddle of crimson blood surrounding him and coating her hand.

"You monster!" she shrieked, stumbling to her feet.

Behind her William laughed. "I did this for you. Now he'll never get in our way again. You'll be mine, and mine only."

She gasped as his hand caressed her face, wiping off the tears she'd unconsciously shed. She tried to move away but before she could, her glasses were stolen from her face.

"I hate you," she whispered, finally finding her voice, and stumbled through the door, sickening laughter following her as she ran.

One of the weaknesses of being a grim reaper was their sight. It differed slightly with each reaper but she was almost completely blind without her glasses. For the second time already she ran into a wall and as she stopped moving to gain her breath she heard something from the way she'd just came.

Footsteps.

She ran, stumbling over her own feet as she tried to navigate the maze without her sight. The image of Grell's dead body haunted her mind. His body covered in the colour he loved so much.

She threw up. Sinking to her knees, she bowed her head to the ground, trying to ignore the stench of blood and vomit and the sound of footsteps coming closer with every second. His body would forever lie in that room, an act committed by a murderer intent on getting his hands on her. The footsteps stopped directly behind her.

"You look so helpless. Trapped like a mouse in a cat's jaws. My graceful little mouse, you were infected by him but now you're mine and I will keep you forever."


End file.
